This invention relates to aquariums for displaying or exhibiting fish, and more particularly, to a magnetic display apparatus by which rocks, tree limbs and other decorative artifacts can be attached to a sidewall of the aquarium.
Aquariums are generally four sided glass tanks which are filled with water and used to display fish, crustaceans, and other aquatic life. It is not uncommon for an aquarium to have rocks and rock formations, tree branches, and other decorative artifacts placed on the bottom of tank for the marine life to move around, through and about. If there is a substantial volume of this material, it will not only cover the bottom of the tank but do so to a depth that the material starts to cover the bottom portion of the sidewalls of the aquarium as well. It sometimes may be desirable, for the overall appearance of aquarium, to want to attach an object to the an inside wall of the tank at a level above that of the other material placed in the tank. Heretofore, that has been difficult to do. For example, an artifact could be taped or glued to the wall of the tank, but this requires draining the tank and refilling it. In addition, prolonged submersion in the water may cause the glue or tape to lose its adhesiveness, causing the object to dislodge. A hole could be drilled through the sidewall of the aquarium to allow the object to be set in place using a screw or the like. This again requires draining and refilling of the tank, in addition to providing a waterproof seal about the hole. If the object is later removed, the hole must be filled which may leave an unsightly appearance.
It would be beneficial therefore to provide apparatus which permits an object to be readily and removably attached to the inside wall of an aquarium, below the waterline, as well as to permit the object to be easily repositioned if so desired.